Kat
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 10 Bobbie : Ostatnio w przetrwaj lub zgiń . Rozpoczęły się walki największych dotąd postaci i tylko najwytrwalsi , choć nienajlepsi przetrwali . Veneida walczy właśnie z Drawnem , a Fabiusz z Lebrikiem. Skończy się pewnie dwoma ofiarami . Na dodatek , zobaczycie jaką niespodziankę dla was przygotowałem . Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń Dżungla ''Z oddali widać zakłopotanego Quana '' '''Quan : Kim ja jestem .. Co się ze mną dzieje .. Dlaczego nic nie pamiętam .. Nagle chwyta się za szyje i pada na kolana .. Quan : Ciało drętwieje .. Co się dzieje .. Zaczyna się drapać po bliźnie , ale czuje coraz większy ból .. Quan : AAAAA !!! Tymczasem Naomi śledzi Quana .. Naomi : 'Coś mu się stało , muszę podejść bliżej . ''Zwinna Naomi wskakuje na drzewa i obserwuje go.. 'Quan : '''Nie ! Ten ból !! ''Pada na ziemię i leży nieprzytomny .. Nagle coś się dzieje .. '''Naomi : Jego oczy , są coraz bielsze .. co się z nim dzieje. Zresztą powinnam iść , to co się stało zadziała na moją niekorzyść. Naomi zaczęła biec w kierunku jeziora , gdzie aktualnie jest Tiara . Tiara : 'Durny idiota , nie wiem ,ze to urządzenie wybuchnie , nie posłuchał mnie . .. ''Owija nogę swoją bluzą , którą rozdarła i wciera coś w siebie . 'Tiara : '''No i co ja teraz zrobię , nie mam nic . Do tego wszystko mnie boli .. ''Kładzie się na ziemię .. 'Tiara : ' Chyba poleżę i popatrzę w niebo . Może to pozwoli mi coś wymyślić . Nagle coś biegnie w jej kierunku , nim podnosi głowę , to coś ją potrąca .. '''Tiara : '''Znowu .. Zaraz .. '''Naomi : Ty jesteś ta dziewczyną , co uciekła przed Vaynem i z jaskini .. Tiara : 'A ty jesteś tą , przez którą zdradziła nas .. Aaa .. '''Naomi : '''Coś ci jest .. ''Odpycha ją .. '''Tiara ; Zostaw mnie , nie mam już na to siły .. Naomi : Proszę , pomogę ci ! Tiara ; Czemu , czemu do cholery chcesz mi pomóc !? Litujesz się nade mną ! Naomi : '''Mogłabym to dokończyć , ale nie warto. '''Tiara ; '''Niby dlaczego ! '''Naomi : Bo Jolie zginęła , a ja ledwo uciekłam .. Tiara : 'Co ?? Ona .. No tym razem dobry żart .. ''Tiara spojrzała na jej wyraz twarzy , zrobiło się jej szkoda .. '''Tiara : Przepraszam , mam wybuchowy temperament .. podejdź .. Naomi : 'Wolę nie .. '''Tiara : '''Oj , co ja ci zrobię .. Nie mam broni ,a moje pole pułapek jest rozbrojone ! ''Nagle na jej ramię siada orzeł .. 'Tiara : '''Jej orzeł ? Przetrwał ?? '''Naomi : '''Tak , dzielnie walczyła , ale i tak poległa. Zabił ją ktoś o imieniu Quan .. ''Tiarę zmroziło ze strachu , aż nie mogła nic z siebie wydusić .. 'Naomi : '''Coś się dzieje ? '''Tiara : '''Nie wiem , gdzie on jest , ale musisz uciekać .. '''Naomi : '''Co się stało .. '''Tiara : '''On .. On … ''Nagle dochodzi jakiś huk i ktoś się zbliża .. Sklep '''Veneida : '''Myszka się zmęczył , bo kiciuś ciągle jest w grze …. '''Drawn : Jeśli ja mam być Jerrym , to długo nie pożyjesz .. Veneida : 'Sarkastyczny , takich lubię najbardziej . ''Drawn podniósł swoją gardę i przyjął podstawę obronną … '''Veneida : '''Wiesz , podziwiam cię .. zabić zdradzonego przyjaciela to naprawdę wyczyn .. '''Drawn ; '''O czym wy wszyscy mówicie .. '''Veneida : Chcesz to ci wyjaśnię .. Ujawniła się przed nim , jednak odłożyła sztylet … Veneida : Mimo wszystko , chce coś sprostować .. Twój ociec cię do tego zmusił .. Drawn : 'Gadasz jakieś bzdury , nikt o zdrowych zmysłach tak by nie zrobił ! '''Veneida : '''Przypomnij sobie , dzień w którym zainteresowałeś się chirurgią . , kiedy badałeś mroczne sekrety naszych ciał .. ''Podchodzi , go niego , ten spuszcza gardę i okłada noże , po czyn znowu się podnosi .. '''Drawn ; Chcesz mnie rozkojarzyć , to jest tylko zwykły blef .. Veneida ; 'Synu , wiem ,że twój potencjał musi wsiąść się nie z ciebie , tylko ze mnie ! ''Nagle Drawn , zamarł i jakby zaczął odkrywać kim tak naprawdę jest .. 'Drawn : '''Ojciec … ''Nagle wspomina w swojej głowie ,obraz ojca , który posadził go na krześle i majstrował coś .. Po czym on sam zaczął dziczeć .. . Bez powodu rzucił się na biednego psa Oksana i bez litości go zmasakrował .. '''Veneida : '''Lubiłeś zabijać wtedy .. '''Drawn : Nie !! Mają rację .. Veneida : Tak myślałem o nim , o zemście .. A to jedna z największych wad serca .. Przerodziła się wręcz w nienawiść .. Unosi jego podbródek .. Veneida : Ta płonąca nienawiść w twych oczach , przekształca się w czystą i godną zniszczenia duszyczkę . Wiesz o tym .. Drawn coraz gorzej się czuję , jego serce wali niczym szalone i walczy z myślami . nagle wyjmuje nóż i wymierza nim w Veneidę .. Drawn : 'Kłamstwa i same kłamstwa .. A chciałem być normalny .. '''Veneida : '''Oh , tylko się nie rozpłacz .. MHAHAHAHA ! Zabawa się zaczyna . ''Wyjmuje zza pleców , swoją tajną broń .. Jest to dziwnie rozkładane ostrze , zakładane na piąstki z strasznie długim ostrzem , cienkie , do cięcia .. 'Veneida : '''Więc , stajesz do walki .. Czy będziesz tak leż.. ''Nim skończyła skończyć , Drawn wyjął nóź z gardła i zaatakował nim Veneidę .. '''Veneida ; Co ty jesteś ?? Jak ten wężowy gość z anime .. Mahaha … Drawn ; A tym masz śmiech niczym Sima Yi .. Veneida : 'Co za bieg nieprawdaż … ''Zaczyna machać ostrzami , Drawn ich unika , ona nimi tak szybko wywija ,że tnie na kostki lady sklepowe .. Drawn ledwo co unika tych ciosów , otrzymuje on kilka ran … Wieżowiec , piętro Lebrik biegnie po schodach , gdy nagle widzi Fabiusza .. 'Fabiusz : '''To nie twoje miejsce ! ''Wciska w przycisk i pojawiają się kolce ze schodów , Lebrik to ignoruje i biegnie po ścianie .. 'Fabiusz ; '''Imponujące , ale mojemu talentowi nie dorównasz ! ''Rzuca w nim swoją tarcza , on odskakuje , chwyta się poręczy i kopie Fabiusza w brzuch i odrzuca do tak mocno ,że aż przebija ścianę .. 'Fabiusz ; '''Będzie interesująco .. Widzę ,że masz potencjał .. '''Lebrik : '''To nie sprawka potencjału .. To co dął mi Drawn , mnie wzmocniło i chroniło jednocześnie przed zarazą .. ''On głośno się śmieje i chwyta puklerz , który powrotem do niego wrócił . 'Fabiusz : '''Nieprzewidywalny . Wiesz co cię też czeka co nie ?? '''Lebrik : '''Nieważne , wyduszę od ciebie , gdzie jest Veneida … ''Szybko podjął działanie , biegł po niego , Fabiusz szybko stał i zablokował go tarczą . On odskoczył i rzucił czymś w rodzaju kryształem … '''Fabiusz : Porysowałeś mi nowiutka zbroje .. ale to nie wszystko , co ona potrafi . Fabiusz rzuca tarcze i miecz … Lebrik : 'No jestem ciekaw co takiego masz. Ty nadęta puszko ! '''Fabiusz : '''Znasz wojownika imieniem Adrias prawda .. '''Lebrik : '''Nie , ale zaraz pewnie mi go przedstawisz ? '''Fabiusz ; '''Zaprezentuję ci jego dziedzictwo . Krok pierwszy .. ''Nagle z rak Fabiusza wydostają się niebieskie ostrza , które wydostają się ze zbroi … '''Lebrik : '''Co .. Jak to możliwe .. '''Fabiusz : '''Fan , gwiezdnych wojen i jednocześnie mój wróg . Ale wróg , którego pokonałem i zdobyłem jego wiedze . Długo czekałem , by zdobytą wiedze wykorzystać . '''Lebrik : '''Skąd ją masz ! Jak zorganizowałeś w ogóle czas .. '''Fabiusz : '''Gdy wy uciekliście walczyć , Veneida wiedziała .. Specjalnie wysłała gigantkę z Drawnem na pole bitwy .Nie zasłużyli , by mieć z nią sojusz . '''Lebrik : Ona .. nienawidzę jje .. Fabiusz : 'Uważaj , nienawiść poprowadzi cię złą ścieżka , ale jedyną słuszną ! ''Fabiusz zaczął biec w stronę Lebrika , ten nie miał jak się obronić , więc zaczął uciekać schodami . ten go goni i jednocześnie niszczy wszystko co mu stanie na drodze . 'Fabiusz : '''Czas chyba na drugą broń … ''Wystrzeliwuje zza pleców siatkę i podchwyca Lebrika .. Tymczasem , na ścianie wieżowca .. 'Lee Sin : '''Tutaj jest , na nim przetestuje to urządzenie , a potem wykorzystam tego karła do odwalenia roboty z Veneida . Będę miał czas ,żeby wysadzić to cholerne miasto . '''Fabiusz : '''Gotuj się na śmierć ! '''Lebrik ; '''Nie ma mowy .. ''Wyplątuje się , przechodzi pod jego nogami w buja mu kryształ w hełm , ale nie za głęboko . Coś go odrzuca i uderza o drzwi i wyłamuje je , spadając na piętno niżej .. '''Lebrik ; Nie mam .. szans … Nagle zauważa wachlarz … Lee Sina , ale nie wie jeszcze o tym .. Lebrik : 'Przydaj się coś .. ''Fabiusz , zeskakuje i jest pewien ,że go zabije , ale nagle zostaje porażony prądem o wysokim napięciu Fabiusz oszołomiony chybia i spada aż do piwnic… '''Fabiusz : '''Nie daruję ci . zaraz .. To wachlarz Sina .. Ale po co on miałby … '''Lebrik ; Ha pokona .. Co to pika .. Wachlarz jest nastawiony na wybuch … w rękach Lebrika wybucha on rozrywając go na strzępy … Siła jest tak wielka ,że cały wieżowiec zapada się , ale Fabiusz nadąża uciekać … Z daleka widać , jak ogromna błyskawica przeszywa arenę , nagle robi się jasno , zamiast nocy .. Tymczasem w lesie Naomi : 'Co to było ! '''Tiara : '''Wiedziałam , to … ''Nagle słuchać świst włóczni , która przebija jej głowę i ciągnie ciało do buszu … '''Naomi : AAA ! Co to .. Odchodzi coraz dalej .. Naomi ; Kto to jest .. Nagle z miejsca , gdzie poleciała Tiara widać krew . Naomi postanawia wskoczyć na drzewo i podejrzeć i nie dowierza w to co widzi .. Quan : Mój panie , kimkolwiek jesteś , twoja wola jest moją wolą .. Miażdży martwe zwłoki Tiary i zatapia się w jej krwi , po czym zmieniają się jego włosy na czerwone , a i oczach widać całkowitą uległość .. Naomi : 'Proszę , duchu lasów , zaopiekuj się mną .. ''Nagle Quan odwraca głowę w jej stronę i szyderczo się śmieje .. '''Quan : Nowy , cel , nowa ofiara .. Co ja powinienem zrobić .. Widok przechodzi do kabiny Bobbiego . '''Bobbie : '''Hahaha , to jest lepsze , niż gra ! Na serio . To naprawdę działa , ten chip kontrolujący umysł serio jest przydatny. I Co Aikko ! Do czegoś się przydał Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki